iGive an excuse
by Ceiling-Lover-Crazy-Poppy
Summary: The most popular girl in the school is having a party - and there is no way that Sam wants to go! So when she gives her excuse that she is going on a date with Freddie, what will come of it? SEDDIE


"Sam! Why did you just do that?" Carly sighed in frustration.

"Because, no matter how many times you plead me to go, I'm not going!" I said. There was no way I, Sam Puckett, was going to this party. Why, you ask? It was the party of the meanest girl in school, Katie Palmer. And now you'll be saying why don't you just go? You're the toughest girl in school! That my friend is right. But I hate Katie for many reasons. She has boyfriends every second of the day. She breaks up with one? She'll go and smooch another. And of course every boy dreams of smooching her. So, they accept this and instantly she has another boyfriend. I also hate her for the fact that she picks on Freddie. I mean, come on, the only person that is allowed to pick on Freddork is me! I may not act like it, but I am very protective over the nub. I have no idea why.

"And why won't you go?" Carly asked. There was one thing I left out. Katie was Carly's friend! No matter how many times I had tried to convince her, Carly just couldn't see the evil in her. I guess Carly was okay though, she's not going to get smooched by her, dumped, and I doubt she will get bullied by her. So that's okay, as long as she doesn't get too close.

I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"I have a date." I said.

Complete lie.

Truth was I hadn't had a date it _ages_. And by ages, I mean a lot of ages.

Carly squealed. "With who?"

Oh chiz.

Who could I possibly have a date with? I mean the reason I hadn't had a date in a lot of ages was because I had my eyes on someone. Someone very special to me.

Fredward Benson.

And before you go all 'But you're supposed to hate him' and 'WHY?' On me, let me just tell you this. I had been like that to myself for about a month, asking myself endless questions, and cursing myself for liking the nub. But it was true, and I now couldn't get away from the fact.

Wait… Freddie! Perfect!  
"Freddie." I said.

"OMG! FREDDIE AS IN OUR FREDDIE? FREDDIE BENSON? Why? When? Where? Why didn't you tell me you liked him? SAM!"

"Who does Sam like?" Asked the nub himself. Freddie had just walked into Carly's apartment.

"YOU!" Carly giggled.

"She does?" Asked a totally confused Freddie.  
"Well duh!" Carly replied. "That's why you two are going on a date tonight!" She added a squeal.

At this point Freddie looked over to me. I gave him the look which said 'Just go with it' he gave me another confused look. I put my palms together and mouthed 'Please!'

And Freddie, being the good friend he is, did just that. "Of course. Yes!"

"So does that mean you can't come to the party either? "Carly asked.

"Yeah, sorry Carls." Freddie said.

"Bummer." Carly sighed. "But I'm still really happy for you guys!"

"Yeah… I guess." I said.

"So what time is the date?" She asked.

"Freddie is picking me up at 6." I said.

"Awww, but I'll have left by then." Carly sulked. Just then, her phone dinged, indicating she had a message. "Or not." She smiled.

"What do you mean 'Or not'."

"Party's been cancelled. Katie has the flu."

"Oh, well…" I said.

"YES! This means I can help you prepare for the date! We only have half an hour! Come on Sam!" She dragged me up the stairs into her room. I got my phone and text Freddie while Carly tried to find something suitable for me to wear.

**Sorry about all this Benson :/ xxx**

**It's fine seriously. You were trying to get out of that party, right? :D xxx**

**Yep, I hate Katie. xxx**

**I know. But what are we going to do now? Xxx**

**I guess we're just going have to go. As friends. It should be alright, right? Xxx**

**Yeah, sure:D I'll take you to the cheesecake warehouse? Xxx**

**I'd love that Nub! Xxx**

**I knew it. Good luck with Carly, anyway xxx**

**Thanks;) xxx**

"I think this top will be perfect!" Carly squealed. I looked up from my phone. It was a royal blue t-shirt. It had a few frills at the bottom, and a large white flower in the centre. It was a bit too girly, but I guess it was the least girly thing Carly is going to have.

"That's great Carls." I smiled. "Thank you!" I turned around and changed, keeping my leggings on from before.

"Now, we're going to re-curl your hair, and add a tad of makeup!" She said, getting straight to work. I just sat there, deep in thought. I was excited about this date, wasn't I? I mean, I had admitted to myself I had liked him, and the reason I was letting Carly do this to me was because I really wanted this date to go well. "So, when did you start to like Freddie?" Carly asked. I sighed.

"I have no idea." I admitted. "I guess it just happened. I mean, the kiss on the fire escape defiantly started something, but I don't really know when I fell for him."

"I could see it coming." Carly started. "You know, you two liking each other."  
"Freddie doesn't like me." I said quickly.  
"Oh trust me, I know he does. I knew it for sure with him, but I was still trying to figure out whether you liked him back."

"You seriously think so?"

"I know so!" She smiled. I couldn't help but smile back, and fan girl inside. Which, as I could tell, was very out of character for me. But I didn't care. Freddie Benson like be back! "I know you're squealing inside." Carly smirked.

"Oh shut up shay!" I said, though jokingly.

* * *

"Its 6. Freddie should be downstairs!" Carly said, dragging me down the stairs, the same way she had on the way up. As she had predicted, Freddie was on the couch. He had changed, but only into some jeans and a smarter polo. He still looked super cute though.

"You look amazing Sam!" He said, smiling. I bit my lip and smiled. "Come on." He led me by the hand out of the door, and we just made small talk until we got there and were seated at a table. Freddie ordered for me – he knew exactly what I wanted! It was then that it really hit me.

I was on a date with Freddie Benson – the guy of my dreams.

"I never thought this day would come." I said, smiling.

"Me neither," He said. "But I'm glad it has. Sam, I think I might like you… as in more than a friend."

"I like you too, nub." I smiled.

And at that point I was so thankful Katie's party had been cancelled.

Because by the end of that night I had a new boyfriend.

And his name was Dorkward Benson.

**A/N – Just a small one shot for you guys. I came up with it while trying to think of an excuse to not go to a party. I came up with this, but no excuse. Yet. Hey, if my excuse got me a boyfriend I'd be happy with that!**

**See ya!  
Daisy :D**

**x**


End file.
